


The Boy Next Door

by ChexLeMeneux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And basically a drunkard yet is sober as a priest, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Innocence and Naivety, Loss of Virginity (written by a female virgin so it most likely sucks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChexLeMeneux/pseuds/ChexLeMeneux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a good little boy, always respectful and obedient. He listens to every authority figure, his parents, his teachers, and even his elders. His naivety is his enemy when his new neighbor Dean Winchester moves to town, asking for perverse favors and testing his limitations, Dean becomes his helper as well as his hinderer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's Chex again. I read a pretty perverted fanfiction and decided to make my own! I am a creepball for this, but I am also a sadist so I enjoy making this as much as a I dread it. I DO NOT support the abuse of a child in any way, shape, or form. I DO NOT consider dubious consent as something that's okay, so I fictionalize it. If this isn't your thing, click away. This is the first thing with multiple chapters that I'm publishing, still working on this other thing so...yeah. Don't hate this please. Lol.

Castiel Novak was always a good kid, stayed in school and got good grades, listened to his teachers, listened to his parents, and listened to his elders. He was a good and obedient boy, especially for someone who was only 10 years old. His life was great, had moved to the small town of Lawrence, Kansas about four years ago and loved it there. Well, he loved it up until the point a black muscle car and a U-Haul truck pulled up to the house next to his, revealing a tall man and two boys. He'd never had neighbors in that house, the white and green one to the left, and an elderly couple lived in the house to the right so they were very quiet and reclusive. Castiel's parents, Naomi and Zachariah, were very kind people. So when Naomi requested it of Castiel to bake an apple pie for the neighbors, one week after they'd settled in, it wasn't much of a surprise. Castiel was excited, since there weren't too many kids on his block, he couldn't wait to meet the new neighbors. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zachariah, Naomi, and Castiel walked up the front stairs and stood on the porch. Zachariah knocked with his free hand, holding a twelve-pack of organic juice in his other, and waited patiently until he heard footsteps running towards the door. The door swung open and they were greeted by a boy with shaggy bangs and hazel eyes, smiling wide at the newcomers. That same tall man ran forward, looking upset.  
"Sam, I said I'd get the door!" he yelled, and stopped in his tracks when he saw it was open.  
"Hello, and welcome to the neighborhood!" Castiel's father greeted, apparently unaffected by the tall man's tone and attitude. But the tall man's scowl was wiped away and replaced by a really nice and friendly smile. Huh.  
"Hi, I'm John. This is my son Sam," the tall man, John, replied. The short boy, Sam, waved silently.  
"I'm Naomi and this is my husband Zachariah and my son Castiel," Castiel's mom greeted as well, gesturing to him. He smiled, nervous.  
"It's nice to meet you John...?" Castiel's dad asked, extending his hand.  
"John Winchester," Mr. Winchester answered, and shook the offered hand.  
"We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood, so here's some pie and juice." Castiel's mother said, and Castiel offered Sam the pie. The boy took it, looking surprised. Castiel's father handed Mr. Winchester the juice.  
"Thank you, you didn't have to do that." Mr. Winchester said, and his cheeks colored a bit.  
"Of course we did, can't come here empty handed and expecting you to feel welcomed." Castiel's mother said, and they started laughing. Mr. Winchester pushed the door open wider, and Castiel tensed a bit.  
"Did y'all want to come in, we're having dinner." John offered, and to Castiel's dread, his parents excepted. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once inside, Castiel was handed the juice and went to the kitchen with Sam. He felt uncomfortable, being in strange surroundings and around strange people. They seemed kind enough, but who cares? They don't know each other! These people could hurt them and--  
"Hey, sorry I didn't greet you guys at the door. Gotta watch the stove," a tall boy said, smiling this toothy and sweet smile at Castiel. His eyes were so green, they could challenge a rain forest any day. He made Castiel feel short, and so did Sam. Castiel may have been the same age as Sam, but Castiel was height-challenged. Castiel was so stuck in his head, he forgot to respond. How rude!  
"I uh um...it's fine." he said lamely, and earned a nod and smirk from the older boy. Mr. Winchester had said Sam was 10 and Dean was 14, but jeez. Dean seemed so much taller, intimidating even.  
"I'm Dean," he said.  
"I know," Castiel replied, and just stared. This guy was handsome, kinda made Castiel feel...insecure.  
"And you are...?" Dean asked and Castiel felt his cheeks heat for not thinking to tell him.  
"I-I'm Castiel," he answered, and Dean made a confused face.  
"That's a weird name ain't it? I think I'll call you Cas," Dean decided, and pulled a pot top off and an explosion of good smells hit Castiel's nose. It smelled wonderful! Castiel sat the juice on the counter and walked closer to the stove. Dean looked down at him with raised eyebrows but said nothing. Castiel could just see above the tall counter, straining on his tippy toes to get a better look. From what Cas could see, Dean was making broccoli and some kinda of chicken thingy. He fell back to being flat on his feet, tired from standing on his toes. Dean must have noticed, because he picked Castiel up from under his arm and sat him on the counter a small distance away from the hot stove. Castiel felt his eyes widen painfully, looking shocked and Dean just shrugged. Him and Dean were in a companionable silence for a little while, and it was nice. Castiel hadn't noticed Sam leave, but he saw him come back smiling.  
"Hey Cas, did you want to come up and do puzzles in my room?" he asked, and Castiel started beaming. He wasn't too social, didn't have many friends, so this was new and it was nice. He nodded frantically, and jumped down from the counter. He followed Sam, running upstairs. He walked down to the end of the long hallway, going to the room on the left. Sam opened the door to reveal an awesome setup. He had rocket ships hanging from the ceiling, and his walls were painted with rocket ships and stars with a dark blue background. Sam had a bed with Star Wars sheets, and wow! Sam had dressers and tables covered in Lego creations and a puzzles.  
"We can make the new one I got," Sam says, pulling a box out from his closet.. "it's supposed to be Time Square in New York." he says, placing the box on a table with two chairs.  
"That sounds fun, I've never been to the Big Apple." Castiel says, taking a seat with Sam at the table. Sam nods and opens the box, turning it upside down and out flies like a hundred puzzle pieces!  
"Great, let's get started!" Sam says, and they get to work. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Sam and Castiel are halfway through the puzzle, someone raps on the door and it opens up. Dean tells them to head down to dinner and it's not too bad, the Winchesters are nice people. But Castiel feels as if Dean is staring at him, all through dinner. His green eyes burning holes in Castiel, and Castiel doesn't feel monitored until he's home, curled up in his bed and thinking. Castiel thought Dean was nice enough, but didn't particularly seem like someone who followed the rules, with a history of getting kicked out of schools for fighting with teachers and students. But, and to Castiel's shock, Mr. Winchester said Sam would try to look out for him at school and Dean would around the neighborhood. Castiel used to get bullied, and apparently his parents still haven't let that go. When Castiel closed his eyes tonight, he didn't know what tomorrow held for him, the horrors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo there, it's Chex! I'm a pretty sporadic writer, I'm also very lazy. Which is a pretty bad combination, but who cares? I know I don't! Anyway, this chapter took work and lots of pacing so I hope you guy's like it. I'm not going to work up to the sexual aspect, so tell me if I'm rushing. The sex probably won't start till chapter five, sowwy. Anyway, enjoy!

The sun shines in through the window, hurting Castiel's eyes and alerting him that it's morning. That shining light in tandem with his alarm tells Castiel he needs to get ready for school, and when he looked at his clock he realized he was going to be late! He hopped out of bed, pulling clothing out of his dresser and stubbing his toe against his bed on the way to his bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth, got dressed and ran downstairs. It was 8:12am, the but got here at 8:15am! He quickly told his parents goodbye, even if they were sleepy and just waking up. They don't go to work until 9am, much luckier than Castiel. As he opened the front door, he was met with green eyes and smirk.   
"Hiya Cas," Dean said, and Castiel felt his cheeks heat because of the nickname.   
"Hello Dean, what're you doing here?" he asked, feeling nervous around the older teen. And Dean shrugged, still smiling.   
"Figured since the school bus left, I'd walk you to--"  
"I apologize for interrupting, but the school bus left me?!" Castiel asked, feeling his breathing spike up a notch. He looked behind Dean's, and sure enough, the school bus was driving away. Castiel felt tears well up in his eyes, he hasn't been late in four years. Dean must've noticed, because he pulls Castiel into a hug a warm hug. Castiel rests his face on the older boys chest, feeling a strange comfort from his pity. Castiel felt Dean close his front door, and they walked down the stairs of his porch and in the direction of the Castiel's school. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's when they're a block away that Castiel realizes he's still clinging to Dean, and he feels Dean's large arms around him. It makes him uncomfortable, since Castiel doesn't like to be touched very often. When Castiel tries to pull away from Dean, the arms around him tighten their grip.   
"D-Dean?" he questioned in a small voice.   
"Just wanna make you feel better," he answered, and then he let Castiel go. He felt much better outside of Dean's hold, righting his book bag straps on his shoulders.   
"So, how do you like the neighborhood?" he asked, trying to be polite.   
"It's alright, quiet. How do you like it?" Dean asked, and Castiel smiled.   
"I love it here, the people are nice enough." he answered, and Dean shrugged.   
"How far is your school?" Dean asked.  
"Lawrence Middle School is 10 blocks from my house, Lawrence High is approximately 15 blocks." he answered, and Dean nodded.   
"Awesome, I assume the schools are like down the street from each other?" he inquired, and Castiel answered with a nod. They stayed silent for a few more blocks, and then Dean asked a strange question.   
"So what's your deal? What was with that little panic attack?" he asked, and Castiel felt his cheeks heat. He laughed nervously.   
"I-I don't know, I've never been late...to anything." he answered, and Dean laughed at that. But his laugh cut off quickly.   
"Your serious?" he asked, giving Castiel a pointed look.   
"Yes Dean, I'm a very punctual person." he answered, and shrugged again.   
"Huh, well then."   
"Hey, why didn't Sam walk with us?" Castiel inquiries, and Dean gave him a crooked grin.   
"I asked him to take the bus," Dean answered, and Castiel felt confused.   
"Why would you ask him to, did you anticipate me being late?" he asked, and Dean just shrugged.   
"I wanted to walk you to school," Dean said, and Castiel felt his cheeks heat again.   
"I appreciate that," he said, and they walked in companionable silence until they arrived at Castiel's school.   
"Thank you Dean, I'll see you later." and Castiel turned to leave, but Dean stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.   
"Did you wanna maybe, I don't know, come over to my place later?" he asked, and Castiel felt nice. An older boy wanted to hangout...cool.  
"Um I'd have to ask my parents, but I'd like to. Yes," he answered, and Castiel ended on that. He walked into school, preparing for a day of learning. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Castiel finally finished school, it was a little after 4pm he felt exhausted. He missed the bus home, but the walk wouldn't be too bad. As he was walking home, his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw the call was from his mom.   
"Hey Mommy, what's up?" he asked, and received a nice giggle.   
"Nothing sweetie, it's pretty quiet around there for the school bus though." she said, and Castiel felt caught.   
"I uh, I missed the bus to school and the one to come back." he confessed, feeling like he disappointed his mother.   
"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart. I wish I could pick you up, but your father and I are headed out. You're father got invited to dinner with Judge Raphael," she confided, and his mom sounded so excited.   
"I hope you guy's have fun, can I come?" he asked, and his mother hesitated before answering.   
"We wish you could, but it's for adults only. But we asked Mr. Winchester if you could spend at his house, he said you could honey." she said, and Castiel felt a little better with the prospect of spending time with Dean on the horizon.   
"That sounds fun Mom, thanks." he said, and after a few warnings about not breaking things and being told to have fun Castiel hung up the phone. With his hands in the pockets on his trench coat, he smiled like loon all the way to the Winchester's home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The second Castiel walked through the door, Mr. Winchester was bolting, saying he was called into the auto body shop, would be working for a few hours. Sam said he had homework to do, so he'd build Legos once he was finished. Sam told him to get comfortable, watch some television. Sitting on the couch, Castiel tried to relax in these unfamiliar surroundings.   
"Hey Cas, how's it hanging?" Dean asked, his voice coming from behind Castiel. Dean jumped over the back of the couch, plopping down next to a startled Castiel. To Castiel's utter shock, Dean was shirtless.   
"Uh um, n-nothing. How're you?" he asked, and Dean grins.   
"Did you know you tilt your head when you ask questions?" Dean asked, and Castiel shook his head.   
"Did you know your eyes are very green?" he asked, and Dean smiled.  
"You know Cas, you've got incredibly blue eyes." Dean commented, and Castiel immediately felt his face heat.   
"Thank you Dean," he said, and Dean just smiled at him.   
"So how was school?" he asked, and Castiel shrugged.   
"It was fine, but I had to walk home." he answered, and Dean quirked a brow.   
"Did you miss the bus again?" he asked, and Castiel looked down at his hands, nodding his head.   
"I didn't sleep well last night, so I was tired today." Castiel said, feeling the need to defend himself. He looks up at Dean, sees him shrug and make a dismissive motion with his hand.   
"It happens, can't be helped sometimes." Dean says, and Castiel feels a little bit better.   
"Can we watch television?" Castiel asks, and they watch a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't disappointing, leave me kudos if you liked it. Leave me comments if think it needs work, or if wanna do some brown-nosing, that's nice too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Chex in the house! So, I'm a lazy and random writer, which means I'll upload things randomly and lazily. Lol! So, if there's typos, it's because I was drunk off of sleep deprivation, and a hankering for ice cream. I'm a grammar nazi at heart, so I try to keep my errors to a minimum. Enjoy this weeks ravings of delirium!!

Dean chose the movie Toy Story, which was Castiel's favorite movie. They watched, ate popcorn, laughed a lot, threw a little popcorn, and basically just had fun. Of course, because Castiel always gets emotional when Andy ignores Woody, he cries a bit and Dean tries not to laugh. Dean put his arms around Castiel's shoulders and Castiel tensed at first but soon relaxed into the touch. About a third of the way into the movie, they were spooning. Castiel is 'little spoon' as Dean called it, and it's not too bad. Castiel hasn't ever spooned before, so it's uncharted territory. When the movies over, Castiel feels a bit sleepy. So Dean suggests for him to lie down in his bed, and Castiel happily accepts his offer. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

So here Castiel is, sitting on Dean's bed and testing the comfortability of the unfamiliar mattress. It feels fine, but Dean's room is the real problem. It's polar opposite to his own and Sam's neat room, cluttered with clothes thrown into an overflowing laundry basket, clothes sticking out of dresser drawers, several rock band posters on the walls, movie posters, and television posters. Dean has a batman print bed set, with the sheets and pillowcases, and a black blanket with a large and yellow batman symbol in the center. Dean takes a close seat next to Castiel, looking at him and smiling.   
"So Cas..." Dean started.   
"Yes Dean?" he prompted, looking Dean in the eyes.   
"Can I ask a weird question?" Dean asks, and Castiel shrugs.   
"That's pretty weird itself, so I'd say you've already asked--"  
"Another question, Cas." Dean says, sounding a bit impatient.   
"Um sure," he answers, and Dean looks him in the eyes when he asks.   
"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Dean asks, and Castiel suddenly feels heat rushing to his cheeks. Looking into those intense evergreen eyes makes this much worse, and Castiel looks away before shaking his head.   
"Really, why not?" Dean asks, and he sounds genuinely surprised.   
"I've never really had occasion..." he starts, but trails off. It's a lame excuse. But Dean touches his chin and pulls, making Castiel look him in the eyes.  
"Can I kiss you?" Dean asks, and Castiel feels even more heat flush his skin and spread to his chest.   
"Isn't it wrong for boys to kiss?" he asks, and Dean shrugs.   
"Just one..." Castiel barely gets out before Dean is on him, pressing their mouths together and licking Castiel's lips. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

It feels weird, but not in a bad way. Dean's lips are soft, and his tongue doesn't feel too bad. And all too soon, Dean pulls back. Dean gives him a smile.   
"Not too bad, right?" he asks, his voice having dropped a few octave. Castiel shakes his head, smiling a small smile. Dean captures his lips again, and Castiel sees Dean's eyes are closed, so he mimics him and just feels. Dean's tongue pokes prods Castiel's lips, and Castiel giggles into the kiss. He gasps when Dean touches his inner thigh, and then he feels Dean's tongue enter his mouth. Gliding over his own tongue, his teeth, and licking his lips from time to time. It feels gross, too much spit and too tongue. Dean presses his weight into Castiel, and Castiel slowly lies back on the bed, Dean laying on top of him. Castiel turns his head, breaking the kiss, and gasps when Dean kisses his neck. This unfamiliar feeling builds in his stomach, like eels are doing a decadent dance in his belly, moving to the rhythm of Dean's lips on him.   
"D-Dean, I feel weird. My p-privates feel all weird..." Castiel ends on a moan, a embarrassing high pitched moan.   
"Good weird or bad weird?" Dean asks, and Castiel moans a little more.   
"G-good, I guess." he answers, and gasps when Dean touches his private place. He puts his hand over Dean's, trying to stop him.   
"What, never touched yourself before?" Dean asked, and Castiel's started burning, and he could tell he was blushing. Dean pulled back enough to look in Castiel's eyes, and Dean smirks.   
"I've never um...my mom said no one else should, so neither did I..." he stammers, and Dean shushes him with a kiss.   
"Don't worry, I won't." Dean promises, and Dean kisses one more time. Dean sits up, quickly manhandles Castiel under the blanket.   
"I'm not tired--" Castiel starts, but cuts himself off by yawning.   
"Sure, you sleep. I'm gonna study," Dean says, turning on a fan and pointing it in Castiel's direction. And Castiel snuggles deeper, pulling the blankets closer and relaxing. He feels strange, but he's not sure if it's good or bad. He just knows that it shouldn't happen, even if it wasn't too bad. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Castiel woke it was half past 7, and he was told his parents were downstairs waiting for him. He'd slept much longer than he thought he would, but he got up to leave anyway. He said goodbye, apologized to Sam for falling asleep and said they'd play next time, thanked Mr. Winchester for saying he could come over, and thanked Dean for watching him while he was there. As he followed his parents out the front door, Dean pulled him inside quickly, giving him a quick and wet goodnight kiss on the lips. Dean winked, and Castiel blushed. Hard. When Castiel got home, his mother told him to wash up and get ready for dinner so he went upstairs and did as he wall told. But when he pulled down his dress pants, he felt a damp stickiness in his briefs that he hadn't before. When he looked inside, he gasped, seeing this white and wet stain on the inside of his underwear. He'd never seen this before, and it felt weird against his private parts. Castiel shrugged, assuming that he reverted back to his old habit of wetting the bed. Castiel then got in the shower, letting the warm water spray his skin, cleansing himself. When he ate dinner, he asked his parents about their evening with the judge, and told them about his evening with the Winchester's. He felt guilty, omitting the truth about his time with Dean, but since he didn't plan on doing it again he guessed it wasn't too bad a thing to do. Just a white lie. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was Saturday, a day Castiel's parents always called 'Saturyay' and he did too. He was able to stay home, play board games with his parents, and watch movies with his family. But his mother got called into work at the hospital around noon, right when they started baking. Castiel did his best not to cry, when he watched her shrug on her nursing jacket, when she packed her lunch, and when she gave him a kiss to the cheek and closed the front door behind her.   
"Don't be too upset Champ," his dad said, picking him up and walking to living room. They sat on the couch, Castiel in his father's lap.   
"But the weekend is family time, not work time daddy." Castiel said, trying his best not to whine.   
"I know what'll cheer you up, maybe Sam and Dean can come over." his dad announced, and Castiel felt a mixture of excitement and anxiety.   
"Uh sure dad, that sounds nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me if my pacing is off, give me kudos if you liked it, tell me if there's a terrible grammatical errors that need correcting, or just comment if you want to praise me for my writing, I like that too. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo, it's your friendly neighborhood pervert! Nah, I'm not...well, not really. Anyway, this is chapter was kinda rushed, at least I think so. I'm horrible at writing porn with a plot, and considering I sleep ALL the time, I didn't really pay attention to what I was writing. Tell me if my pacing is right, tell me if my grammatical errors are too terrible to enjoy this. Enjoy this week/days ravings!

Over time Castiel has gotten to know Dean, and he now understands that Dean is what adults describe as an old soul, constantly buried in old rock bands, while Castiel is more of a Mozart person himself. Dean is a hopeless player, wowing girls with his smile and his puns, his strange that phrases that Castiel assumes are innuendos he just doesn't understand. I love you so don't love Dean tends to say those innuendos to Castiel, causing him to blush and feel a little uncomfortable. Dean's tried to kiss him four times over the last month, and Castiel always denies, and Dean always backs off. But today, when Dean was walking Castiel to school, he said he had a surprise for him tonight. Castiel asked what time, but Dean said he'd tell him when the time came. So here Castiel is, sitting in his bed a little after 10, past his bedtime, trying to stay awake. Right as the tinges of disappointment start to blossom, he hears a light knock on his window. Soon another follows, then another, and when Castiel opens his curtains, he's met with emerald green eyes and a friendly smile.   
"Hey Cas," Dean greets, voice muffled through the closed window. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean stands on ladder, carefully balanced and reaching the second story window. Castiel sees Dean and his state of being and gasps, hands rushing to dean's shoulders attempting to steady him.   
"Hello Dean, I hate to be rude, but this is moronic! Why do you have this ladder?" Castiel rambles, looking Dean in his large green eyes, and sees amusement there.   
"Thought your parents might be awake, don't want them seeing us leave." Dean says, shrugging.   
"I-I'm not going out, it's past my bedtime and I need to be in the house." he says, and Dean scoffs.   
"Then why're you up?" Dean asks, and Castiel opens his mouth to answer, but moves his lips without making a sound.   
"Look," Dean covers Castiel's lips with two fingers, "I want to hangout. So let's just go, I'll try to have you back before midnight." Dean says, and before Castiel can complain, Dean slides down the ladder, disappearing into the night. Castiel changes quickly, throwing on his trench coat over his blue, pinstriped pajamas, and his converse sneakers. He goes over to his window, stepping out and wobbling immediately. Castiel tries to copy Dean, sliding down the ladder. He bites his lower lip to hold in a scream as he plummets to the ground, and right when he feels he's going to break his ankles hitting the ground, strong arms wrap around him.   
"Chillax, I wouldn't let you fall." Dean whispers, warm breath in Castiel's ear, causing him to tense up.   
"I-I don't think you would," Castiel said, standing up and straightening out his clothing.   
"Alright, good. So, let's go!" Dean says, and he extends his hand. Castiel looks from the hand to Dean's evergreen eyes and excited smile, and takes hold, running off into the night. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean takes them to a botanical garden, which isn't too far from Castiel's home. He's never been, but he regrets never having gone. The place is beautiful, with hedges and vines wrapping around tall metal gates. Castiel looks through gate, seeing a path/bridge with a pond on each side. Castiel feels sadness sink in, knowing the gate is locked.   
"Dean, why're we here if it's closed?" he asks, and Dean gives a lopsided grin.   
"We're busting in, a little B and E is always fun!" Dean exclaims, rubbing his hands together.   
"What exactly is 'B and E' Dean?" he asks, and Dean smirks.   
"Breaking and entering Cas," Dean says, wiggling his eyebrows. Castiel gasps, shocked and disbelieving.   
"D-Dean, that's against the law. We can't do that!" Castiel says, throwing his hands in the air.   
"We won't get caught." Dean says matter of factly, and he walks toward the gate without another word. Castiel follows, feeling like a lost puppy. Dean crouches down, on one knee, and he puts one hand on the other, palms up. Castiel has seen this is movies, so he goes along with it. Castiel holds onto the gate with both hands, stepping onto Dean's hands as gently has he can. But Dean hoists him up like he weighs nothing, and Castiel climbs up further, pulling himself over the gate and jumping down the other side. And Dean climbs up, jumping over much more coordinated and graceful than Castiel.   
"Alright Cas, let's have some fun!" Dean says, and then runs through the garden. Castiel runs too, catching up with Dean and grabbing his shoulder.   
"D-Dean, can't we just...walk slow? Take in the sights?" Castiel asks, and he feels his cheeks heat. But Dean just shrugs, grabbing Castiel's hand and starts walking slowly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

If Castiel wasn't mistaken, he'd think this was a bit...romantic. Seeing the fish swimming, throwing in some ritz crackers Dean had in his leather jacket, enjoying the moon reflecting off the water. Castiel can identify most of the flowers, even in the dimly lit garden.   
"And these are Honeysuckles, if you pull on a curtain part you can actually release the honey and taste it." Castiel says, and Dean reaches up to grab one.   
"Say ah," Dean says, and Castiel obeys. Dean drips the honey in Castiel's mouth. Castiel tastes the sweet and raw honey, and licks his lips. He feels some drip on the side of his mouth and giggles.   
"Hold on, I've got it." Dean says, and lowers his mouth the corner of Castiel's and licks. Castiel stands stock still, not sure if the action him uncomfortable or not. But before he can complain, Dean kisses him on the mouth. Just a press of lips, gentle and slow. Dean deepens the kiss, coaxing Castiel's lips open with his tongue. Castiel doesn't like this part of kissing, considering all of the saliva and germs being transferred. Dean's tongue massages Castiel's, causing him to gasp from the strange feeling in his privates. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel, one hand in his neck and the other around his waist. Castiel rests his small hands on Dean's chest, not sure if he wants to tell him to stop or not. But he decides to pull back, and Dean makes a noise at the back of his throat.   
"D-Dean, I don't know if we should..." Castiel says, looking around the deserted area. They're hidden by the bushes and large trees with honeysuckles, only a little moonlight shining down on them.   
"It's okay Cas, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just...want to make you feel good." Dean says, and Castiel feels torn between telling Dean not to and exploring this what Dean means by making him feel good. So he goes with the latter, and nods his agreement. Dean kisses his lips once more, then his jaw and his neck, licking and kissing and biting gently. Castiel's white knuckling Dean's biceps, confused about why this feels good yet really, really uncomfortable.   
"Cas, you smell really nice." Dean says, and Castiel blushes. Dean's voice dropped a few octaves, it makes Castiel feel even more nervous, if that were possible. Dean moves back to Castiel's mouth, and this feels like comfortable territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, comments and critiques make me a better writer so...your move. Lol, kudos are also great, they make me feel like victory! Bucket List, the movie? No? Okay!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's me, Chex, and I'm so sorry for uploading this so late! But I'm a lazy writer, so yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoy this weeks chapter! This chapter is much shorter because I realized it was the 22nd and I haven't uploaded since the 15th, so I rushed this out. Enjoy my ravings!

It was moments like this that Castiel truly felt anxious, with Dean invading his mouth with his tongue, crushing their bodies together, in a place where no one could see or hear them. Moments like this, Castiel felt like he couldn't trust Dean nor could he trust himself. Because no matter how weird this felt, kissing another boy, swapping saliva, it made Castiel feel...good. Not just physically, but it made him feel good emotionally, because he was making his friend happy. Now, Castiel barely likes his own saliva, and absolutely hates others', but in this moment Castiel is more concerned about how far this will escalate. How far Dean will take this, with his hand rubbing lower and lower on Castiel's back, edging closer to his rear. And then Dean's larger hand just gropes Castiel's rear, eliciting a high pitched squeak of surprise from the younger boy. Dean's tongue continues to massage Castiel's, occasionally biting Castiel's bottom lip, kissing the corner of his mouth and his jaw, causing Castiel to moan unintentionally. And then Dean breaks the kiss, smiling at Castiel.  
"You have incredibly kissable lips," Dean says, sounding breathless. Castiel feels his cheeks heat at the compliment. But all flattery and relaxation goes away when Dean touches Castiel's private parts, groping his penis through his pajama pants.  
"Dean..." Castiel says, voice a breathy moan. Castiel hadn't even noticed himself get erect, but the proof was in the pudding when Dean palmed Castiel's crotch, eliciting another moan from the younger boy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Touch it, Cas." Dean urged, and Castiel just shook his head again. He was too scared, he didn't want to touch Dean's private area and mess up at making him feel good. Also, it was wrong to do stuff like this with another boy, the bible and Castiel's parents said so. But Dean must not have gotten the memo, because he takes Castiel's smaller hand in his larger one and presses it too his clothed erection, and Dean groans deeply.  
"Dean...we're not supposed to. It's wrong," he said, but Dean ignored him I favor of kissing down his neck.  
"It's inly wrong if you hurt somebody, am I hurting you Cas?" Dean asked, and Castiel sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling it and debating his answer. No, Dean wasn't hurting him but this was still wrong. Castiel answered honestly, by shaking his head.  
"Alright then, unzip my jeans and touch it." Dean says, and Castiel cringed as he slowly pulled down the zipper. Castiel pulled Dean's boxers down, and his larger erection was freed. Dean hisses when the night air hits it, and wraps Castiel's warm hands around his large member. Castiel rubs it up and down, eliciting grunts and groans from Dean. When Castiel strokes it faster, he sees this clear liquid come out of Dean's slit.  
"Mmm Cas, get on your knees." Dean moans, and Castiel gasps.  
"W-why Dean?" he asks, blue eyes wide and confused.  
"I want you to suck it, it'll be easier on your knees." Dean says, and thrusts his penis into Castiel's small hand. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The gravel under Castiel's knees hurts, but Dean rub his hand through his hair, distracting him from his physical discomfort.  
"Come on, just put the head in your mouth." Dean says, and hesitantly Castiel obeys. He sucks the head of dean's erect member into his mouth, feeling the velvety skin rub across his tongue. It tastes strange, a bit sweaty, but not too bad. Castiel runs his tongue across the head, causing the older boy to moan loudly. Encouraged, Castiel sucks harder, deeper, licking up the slit. When he licks the slit, he tastes a saltiness on his tongue. He can't decide if it's gross or not, so he just continues to lick and suck.  
"Oh fuck, Cas. Look at your little lips, wrapped around my cock. Fuck..." Dean groans, rambling filthy yet encouraging words to Castiel. Dean puts his hand on the back of Castiel's head, closing his hand the younger boys hair. Dean thrusts his hips forward, causing Castiel to gag. Castiel pulls off, attempting to catch his breath.  
"Sorry Castiel, didn't mean to do that." Dean apologizes, and Castiel rubs his throat. Castiel wraps his hand around Dean's cock, stroking it silently. Once his throat feels better, he puts Dean's cock back in his mouth, sucking it in deeply but gagging again.  
"Why does that keep happening?" he asks, and Dean smiles.  
"Breath through your nose and take it slowly," Dean instructs, and Castiel obeys. He sucks it in further, breathing hard through his nose. He hears Dean panting, knowing he's enjoying this a lot.  
"C-Cas, I'm so close." Dean says, and Castiel sucks harder, tasting more of the salty liquid. And then suddenly Dean pushes deep in his mouth, cock hitting the back of his throat. When Dean finishes, Castiel pulls off his cock and spits on the ground, deciding he does not like the taste. Dean pulls him to his feet, wiping away the white liquid from his chin with his thumb.  
"Did I do good?" he asks, his voice sounding small even to his own ears. Dean chuckles, nodding.  
"You did fantastic, Cas. Let's head home," Dean says, wrapping his arm around Castiel's shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pesky grammatical errors, tell me if there were too many and I'll get rid of em. Hope you liked it, if you did give me kudos. If you didn't, tell me in the comments and tell what I should change and I'll give it the consideration it deserves. *thumbs up*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, it's Chexy! And this chapter is like the Evil Dead, it's budget was the price of a ham sandwich and the time it takes to make one! It's cheap, crappy, and I don't know if anyone will like it. But unlike the Evil Dead, this may not become a cult classic. Anyway, this chap and maybe the one after it will be from Dean's prospective. It'll also be fluffy, which took time because I absolutely HATE fluff, I choke on it like Squidward chokes on SpongeBob's heart-kisses. Enjoy!

Dean loves Castiel, he truly does. He loves his weird personality, his strange obsession with bees, his kindness, his innocence, how trusting he is. It's been about two and a half months since Dean and his family moved back home, since they started anew, since he became the new kid, since he met Cas. He's a good person, Cas, he trusts Dean, let's Dean make him feel good, let's him touch him. No, don't think that way, it's not just a physical thing, Dean loves Castiel in a way that he's the first thing on Dean's mind when he wakes and the last thing he thinks about before he's enwrapped in sleeps beautiful arms, dreaming of blue eyes, and pouty lips. Dean loves Castiel, even if he is much younger, more innocent, naive, he loves him. He needs Castiel, like he needs air, and Castiel gives him what he needs. Whether it's his mouth, his small hands, Castiel gives it. Castiel gives till Dean assumes it hurts, whether it's his time, his sleep, when Dean climbs in his window after nightmares of fires or saddening memories of his mother's eyes, her smile. Dean needs Castiel, in a way that borderlines creepy. Dean knows he uses Castiel physically, knows he pushes Castiel too far and too early sexually. So today he's gonna make up for it, today Dean Winchester is gonna take his boyfriend on a date. Yes, that sounds outrageous, but what do you know? Dean may be 14, and this may be his first boyfriend, his first experience liking a boy as...more than friends. Dean knows this is uncharted territory and quite frankly scary, but he knows what love is. No, he's not Forrest Gump, he's not that cheesy, and no he's not Janey Glenn chick flicky, he's just...in love. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean knows Castiel isn't as sexually interested as he is, but he knows Castiel enjoys himself, he knows that Castiel understands that he can say no when he needs to. But Castiel almost never does, Dean has discovered that Cas will almost never say no when he wants to please Dean. Dean has also discovered that Castiel is a hopeless romantic, well he at least loves being treated romantically, like long walks around the botanical garden, sitting on the pier and watching the sunset, and laying on the couch wrapped in blankets and watching disgustingly cute romance movies. Dean enjoys both sides of Castiel, the side that's submissive and dying to please, and the side that loves to be treated like a cherished lover. And Dean likes treating Cas that way, the timid boy deserves to be treated like a gift. But if he's completely honest, he likes to see Castiel hesitantly comply with his sexual requests. It turns him on like nothing else, but that's besides the point. Today, Dean Winchester is a romantic, not a sexual deviant. So, he's going to iron his clothes, put on some cologne, bring some flowers, and take Castiel on a proper date. No ulterior motives whatsoever...except for a kiss. But this needs to be different, Dean wants Castiel to initiate that part. He wants to wow Castiel so much, that he just throws his skinny arms around Dean's neck and kisses him. So that's tonight's goal, that's why Dean has a huge smile on his face during his boring classes, why he barely pays attention to his friend's obnoxious ramblings, why he's so anxious to get home when his dad picks him up from school, why he rushes upstairs and sequesters himself to his room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Dean shows up on Castiel's front porch, dressed in a white button-up and black jeans, hair jelled and styled, flowers in his hand but behind his back, Naomi looks shocked.  
"H-hello Dean, how are you?" she asks, and he gives a smile.  
"I'm awesome, just here to get Cas. How are you?" he asks, trying his best to be absolutely polite.  
"I'm alright, thank you. And Castiel is--"  
"Hi Dean!" Castiel greets, grinning like a loon and cutting his mother off.  
"Hiya Cas, ready to go?" he asks, and Castiel nods enthusiastically.  
"Boys, it's 6:30 and I expect Castiel back by 8:30. 9 o'clock at the latest."  
"Yes ma'am," he complies, and with that Naomi kisses Castiel on the forehead and closes the door. When they've walked a small distance away from the house, that's when Castiel takes the flowers and shyly interlocks their fingers.  
"I appreciate the roses, Dean. Thank you," Castiel says, and Dean feels his cheeks heat.  
"It's no problem babes, just wanted to surprise you. Oh, and I earned $60 over the week from mowing lawns and walking dogs, so I'm taking you to have some fun." Dean announces, and Castiel's eyes light up. Those sapphire orbs look at Dean, almost through to his soul, and cause him to smile till it hurts. Castiel seems to have dressed up too, clad in a cream colored Polo cardigan, navy blue Polo t-shirt, beige Armani jeans, and Armani lace-up shoes. Either he or his parents have expensive taste, and it makes Dean feel a bit uneasy. If they shop expensive, they have expensive fun. But he hopes his manly wiles will charm Cas, they have so far. Besides, they won't be eating for awhile, considering what Dean has planned. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

After 20 minutes of walking, they arrive at the special location, and Castiel's jaw basically drops to the ground. The lights of all the many rides reflect in his blue eyes, and they look even more magical.  
"D-Dean, this is uh...it's um...it's absolutely beautiful!" Castiel exclaims, his voice filled with excitement and wonder.  
"Well you told me you've never been to a carnival...so happy birthday Cas." he says, and Castiel pulls him into a tight hug. Standing on his tippy toes, Castiel pecks Dean on the cheek, surprising the teenager.  
"I love it Dean, and I hope you'll um...maybe hold my hand on the scary rides...if that's okay." Castiel says timidly, rubbing the back of his neck. See what Dean's saying? Hopeless romantic.  
"Of course, I'd love to!" he says, and they walk to the ticket booth outside of the open gates.  
"Hello, welcome to the Kansas State Fair, how may I help you?" a chubby redhead, whose nametag read Jeanine and who was a bit older the him, asks them and Dean smiles wide.  
"I'd like to purchase some tickets, please?" he requests, throwing her his earth shattering smile.  
"Um sure...the price is $10 for 10, $20 for 20, $40 for 40, and $50 for 100." Jeanine says, showing them a pamphlet with the prices and event dates.  
"Alright...hell, lets get 40 tickets." he says, lightly slapping his hand against the counter. It was worth cutting deeply into their budget, just for a little gasp Cas gave him...the widening of his sapphire eyes.  
"Alright, will that be with cash or card?" Jeanine asks, batting her eyelashes, and Dean reaches into his pocket. He pulls out six 10 dollar bills, takes away four of them and hands them to Jeanine. She smiles, counts it out and puts it in the register. Their hands brush when she gives him his receipt and the tickets, her breath hitches and Dean smiles again, winking. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

They head in through the gates, with Dean's arm slung over Castiel's shoulders, as Dean counts the tickets. There's sixty instead of forty, and he smiles even wider.  
"Alright Cassie, what should we do first?" he asks, gesturing to the many rides in front of them. Castiel pulls out a pamphlet, and his eyes move rapidly as he reads.  
"Um what's the Street Fighter?" Cas asks him, looking up at Dean with excited and curious eyes. He smiles at Castiel, such a newbie to the fun of carnivals and amusement parks. Dean searches around, finding the red, white, and blue ride in the distance.  
"That one," he answers, pointing to the bright ride. Castiel gasps.  
"C-can we go on that one first?" he asks, still gaping at the ride. Dean laughs, pulling Castiel closer to his side.  
"Sure Cas, but it might be just a wee bit scary...and extremely exciting!" Dean exclaims, and Castiel pulls him by the hand, and Dean goes, running in tandem with the youth. When they get there, Castiel quickly and perfectly pulls apart the tickets. Four per person.  
"Enjoy the ride, boys." a tall man says, winking at Dean. They rush to their seats, sitting next to two other people. The safely mechanism comes down, sealing them both in tight. When the machine starts whirring, slowly moving and starting at a soft pace, Castiel grips Dean's hand. It speeds up, making it feel like the bottom of Dean's drops out. Castiel screams when they take flight, spinning, he giggles loudly and screams. Dean finds himself laughing, the excitement painting Castiel's face becoming intoxicating.  
"D-Dean this is so fun!" Cas yells over the noise of the ride, and Dean nods emphatically, laughing more.  
"Glad you like it!" he yells, interlocking his fingers with Castiel's own. After three more minutes, the ride slows to a stop.  
"Hey um Dean, maybe we can try the Kamikaze..." Castiel says, trailing off. Dean grabs his chin in between his index finger and thumb.  
"It's scary, and I know you know that." he says, and Castiel blushes.  
"I know, but I'd like to try--"  
"If you cry, I swear I'm taking you home!" Dean announces, and Castiel blushes redder, smiling a little.  
"I swear I won't cry." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ten tickets later their on the Kamikaze, and Castiel's holding Dean's hand in a death grip. The ride begins at a fast pace immediately, and Castiel, as well as many others, screams. Dean laughs the first time they go upside down, tingling from head to toe. But Castiel's screams quickly change into sobs, and at this pint his gripping Dean's hand until he's white-knuckling it.  
"D-D-Deaaan! I can't, I can't! I need to get o-off!" Castiel shouts, barely heard above the screams and whooping of the other people riding. Dean puts his arm around Cas' shoulders, pulling him close.  
"Calm down, it's okay. It'll be over soon, I'm sorry Cas. I'm sorry," he says, feeling an ache in his chest. He should've known that this wouldn't end well, Cas having just turned eleven. It was his fault, and he kinda hates himself for agreeing to this. After three more minutes of hell and Castiel cutting off the circulation to Dean's hand, the ride finally ends. Castiel quietly cries into Dean's chest, skinny arms wrapped around Dean's front and back. Quiet sobs wrack the youths body, causing his shoulders to bounce.  
"I'm so sorry Cas, we don't have to ride anything like that again." he promises, and Castiel nods rapidly.  
"Please don't take me home, I-I didn't mean to cry." Cas whimpers, and Dean shakes his head.  
"Let's ride something that'll make you feel better," he says, and Cas nods.  
"Maybe we can go on th-the Train-tastic Adventure?" Castiel asks, batting his tear soaked lashes.  
"Sure buddy," Dean agrees, and they head off. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Four fun rides and tons of laughs and tickets later, their walking around eating junk food and deciding on a ride.  
"This has an interesting texture, it's fluffy but the second it hits my tongue it hardens!" Castiel exclaims, continuing to make happy noises as he eats his pink and blue cotton candy.  
"Glad you like it, I just can't believe you've never had it." Dean says around a mouthful of funnel cake.  
"Ooh, let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" Cas says, grabbing Dean's hand and running to the slowly spinning ride of terror. Dean will never say it to Castiel's face, but this ride is torture. It's so chick flicky Dean could barf and hearts and flowers would come out!  
"Enjoy boys!" a blue-haired emo girl says, going back to playing on her phone as an adult prepares the ride. They sit in their seats, Castiel pushing himself closer to Dean. The ride starts slow, and continues that way for what feels like an eternity. When they've reached the top, Castiel gasps. They can see basically the whole town from up here, greens and yellows all over. It makes Dean think of the changes, the ones he's made and the ones around him. He think of his mother...of how she'd be proud he's so happy, of how--  
"I um, I wanted to thank you Dean." Cas says, almost quiet enough for Dean to miss it.  
"It's what I'm here for, to show you a good time."  
"Yeah, but I just...thank you." Castiel says, and slowly edges closer to Dean. His pink bottom lip is trapped in between his teeth, as he cranes his neck and tilts his head, bringing his mouth to Dean's own. It's a small, tentative kiss, shy and soft. Castiel shocks Dean when his small tongue darts out, licking Dean's lower lip.  
"I think I love you..." he whispers, and earns a smile from the younger boy.  
"I think I love you too," Castiel whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucked, I did half-ass it. But you already paid, so...your move. *narrows eyes*  
> Oh, and the carnival scene is absolutely a true story...accept I was in a completely platonic setting with my big brother and I cried like a bitch. Yes folks, Chexy cried like a bitch. *sighs*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT WORTHY, I'M NOT WORTHY!! I am so, so very sorry. I've been occupied with sleeping, writing poetry, getting my education and depression and stuff. Being depressed sucks ass, can't do a damn thing, and when you try, you don't have the energy! Ugh! No excuse though, I know I suck for not uploading anything. But I've been cooking up another fanfiction...so ha! ;)
> 
> Warning: an excessive amount of fluff and grammatical errors, two things I hate with a firy passion.

Dean worships his lovers body, kissing miles of pale, hairless, silky skin. He kisses his lovers lips until their breathless and panting, sharing air and mutual pleasure. Dean tries to refrain, making sure to resist even hinting at sex. He knows he's too young, which means Castiel is ridiculously young. But more than once, Dean has drifted below his young lovers belt, not just to fondle his lovers manhood, but touching his pert, round bottom. He's only groped his young lover, but he wishes to do more. So, as Castiel tosses and turns in his sleep...in Dean's bed, Dean contemplates how to initiate that part of their relationship. He rubs Castiel's back, from the nape of his skinny neck to the dip in his lower back, calming him. And to Dean's utter shock, Castiel sucks his thumb into his mouth and relaxes into Dean's touch. He didn't know Castiel was a thumb-sucker, so he pulls out his smartphone, hoping to capture the moment on camera. He snaps several photos of Castiel, wanting some for when the boy isn't having another "sleepover". Castiel's the one in the closet, the innocent boy wrapped up in Christianity, he won't admit his clear attraction to men and only men. Dean on the other hand, he's interested in both men and women, and he kicked open the closet door on his bisexuality a while ago. Sam immediately accepted him, not seeing a reason to treat him different, but their father, he wasn't as accepting at first. It took him time to understand that Dean wasn't confused, that he liked both guy's and gal's equally and as crazily as his father liked only women. But eventually John came around, being less confused and more open to the topic of how to assess boys and see if they like him without getting his ass kicked. John even gave him a second Sex Talk, though he stumbled through it, he gave Dean the Gay Sex Talk and Dean couldn't have been happier. If only his lover was more proud, was more open to being this way. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean wanted to introduce Castiel to sex properly, knowing that 9 times out of 10 he was going to hurt him severely. But the thought of his virgin hole, being stretched by Dean's sizable cock, he almost came in his boxers. He slowly turned Castiel over on his back, pulling down his blue briefs even slower. Castiel moaned in his sleep, but didn't wake. When Dean got a look at his pale and hairless flesh, his dick pulsed. He felt a bit of pre-cum leak out when he touched Castiel's limp prick, stroking the small flesh up and down slowly. Castiel moans again, rocking his hips up into Dean's warm touch. Castiel moaned a bit louder as Dean sped up the pumping of his hand, and he felt his lover's prick slowly harden. When Dean sucks Castiel's prick into his mouth, his lover moans loudly, bucking into his moist mouth and tossing his head back and forth, gripping the sheets tightly in his smaller hands. Dean easily sucks down to the base, hollowing his cheeks and licking the underside of Castiel's prick.  
"Ah! Dean, what're you doing?" Castiel moans, and forest green eyes lock with sapphire blue ones. Dean licks the slit, and Castiel hisses, bucking his hips. Dean pulls off, stroking his lover's cock instead. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I wanted to taste you," he says, his voice raspy from lust.  
"B-but Dean, it's--oh my God--very late b-babe." Castiel moans out, his small and flying to Dean's larger one, stilling his pleasurable movements.  
"I want this Cas, want you." he says, and quickly moves his fingers to rub against Castiel's hole. Castiel gasps, shaking his head in disbelief. His wide blue eyes look...frightened.  
"I-I'm not ready Dean, I'm sorry." Castiel apologizes, whimpering slightly. Dean edges up, kissing Castiel soundly.  
"I think you are Cas, but you just don't know it yet." he says, and Castiel shakes his head once more.  
"What if you hurt me? I've...I've never, um you know...touched myself there." Castiel admits, his voice barely above a whisper.  
"I'll be extra careful, I swear." he promises, and Castiel nibbles his bottom lip before nodding shakily.  
"Don't m-make it hurt," Castiel says, and Dean nods his head. He reaches into his bedside table, opening the drawer and taking out his small bottle of lube. He didn't want to harm his lover, he wanted to share a mutual pleasure. He was going to lose his virginity, no, he was going to give away his virginity as well as receive Castiel's. He smiles fondly as he opens the bottle, squirting a bit of the room temperature liquid on his index finger.  
"Spread your legs for me Angel," he said, and Castiel shyly complied. It was like parting the Red Sea, such a sweet invitation. Castiel was hairless, every inch of skin was smooth. He rubbed the lune on Castiel's hole, causing the boy the flinch. He circled Castiel's hole for a while, before slowly pressing his finger past the ring of tight muscle. Castiel yelps immediately, tensing up. The already tight hole squeezes Dean's finger even more, and so he kisses his lover's thigh, attempting to sooth him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

It doesn't hurt, Castiel thinks. It's just very uncomfortable, the foreign touch. The digit touching him, inside him, in his most private place. He doesn't want to tell Dean to stop, afraid he'll disappoint him greatly. Yet he can't enjoy himself, the finger inside feeling...so strange.  
"D-Dean I--ah!" he starts, but his complaint ends in a moan when Dean's finger rubs against this spot inside him. It's like lightning shooting through his penis, making him see stars. He knows he's moaning loudly, so he bites his bottom lip, hoping to muffle his noises.  
"That better Cas?" Dean asks him, his voice having dropped a few octaves from lust.  
"What is that? It feels...feels amazing!" he exclaims, earning a chuckle from his lover. He regrets ever even thinking to ask Dean to stop, his penis hard and leaking from the intense pleasure. Dean adds a second finger, and Castiel whimpers and moans, the lines between pain and pleasure becoming blurred. He gasps, feeling the digits hit his lightning spot, causing him to slam his slender thighs shut. He feels Dean's large hand on his right thigh, prying it back open.  
"Too much for you, lover?" Dean teases, but Castiel nods anyway, and climaxes with a cry as soon as Dean strokes his neglected erection. By the time Castiel comes down from his high, Dean has three fingers buried deep inside of him. He removes his fingers, causing Castiel to hiss in a breath. Dean leans up, slotting himself between Castiel's legs, and kisses him. The soft touch of Dean's lips, the stroke of Dean's tongue against his, it makes Castiel moan in pleasure, sending pleasurable feelings straight to his loins. He feels oddly empty with the fingers removed, and so he cants his hips up to grind his quickly forming erection into Dean's.  
"Mm, you ready baby? You want it?" Dean questions, groaning from the much needed friction. Castiel bites his lip, knowing that there's no going back after this...but knowing that he wants more pleasure, wants to indulge in his and his lover's lust. So he nods, craning his neck a little to kiss Dean once more. Dean sits up, lubing his aching erection. He strokes himself a few times, moaning and biting his plump lips. He drapes himself over Castiel again, and in this position, with Dean's larger form over his own smaller one, Castiel feels the first bits of fear start to sink in, settling in his gut as Dean presses his erection to his tight entrance. The pain is instantaneous, intense, and blinding.  
"Ahh...Dean, uhn!" his cries soon turn into moans, when Dean wraps his hand around Castiel's wilting member and strokes it to full mass.  
"Calm down baby," Dean says, kissing Castiel's sweaty forehead, his flushed cheeks, his spit-slick lips. Dean pushes further, past the head and further still. Each small thrust of his hips causes Castiel a confusing mixture, a pleasure-pain.  
"Mm...oh..." he moans, unashamed as he locks his heels behind Dean's back and pushes into his lover's shallow thrusts.  
"Fuck, Cas..." Dean groans, burying his face in Castiel's neck, proceeding to suck and bite hickeys into his delicate skin. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

And finally, Dean bottoms out, kissing Castiel tenderly, kissing away the tears on his cheeks. Dean pulls out a bit, slowly thrusting back into Castiel's tight virgin heat, groaning all the while. Castiel sucks in a sharp breath, unintentionally tightening his hole, the contracting slick walls snug around Dean's aching cock. Castiel moans/whines, feeling that same lightning-like sensation when Dean hits that spot. He had assumed he'd want to be rough with Castiel, his few previous sexual experiences proving that, but with this writhing beauty beneath him...all he wants to do is cherish the moment...the moans...the utter ecstasy...what most would call making love. And Dean feelings it, with each slow, rhythmic thrust, he feels a tightening in his loins as well as his chest...he feels complete.  
"I-I love you Cas," he whispers, and when Castiel gasps and kisses him, he reaches his climax. Castiel follows suit, cumming into Dean's slowly pumping fist. When Castiel has come down from his orgasmic high...he kisses Dean tenderly, running his small fingers through his lover's hair.  
"I love you too," he whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Super rushed, super fluffed, two things I hate with a passion! But I completed a chapters so give me kudos for that! Anyway, this was a shitty way to end the series of perverse events, but I don't know how to continue...soo...your move. ;-P

**Author's Note:**

> I know, if you made it to the end you think "Hmm, this wasn't so bad." but this is only the beginning baby! And I plan to make much more, so yeah. Comment on this, tell if it's worth continuing. If you think it sucked, then damn. If you loved it, give me kudos! Until next time...


End file.
